


Set our sails shattered and deep

by GhostDance



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 22:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDance/pseuds/GhostDance





	Set our sails shattered and deep

哈利揉了揉眼睛，忍不住打了个哈欠，连日来的奔波让他有些疲惫。他目视着这一片安静荒凉的山景，怀疑到底什么人才会住这种地方。

_ 当然会是德拉科·马尔福了。 _

哈利努力地辨认模糊不清的路标，一边心情复杂地踩过丛生的杂草。

这个名字已经十年没有出现过在他的世界里，他也尽量不去想起，有关他的一切早已被时间消磨得只剩下模糊的轮廓。

忽然空气里开始传来海水的略带腥气的味道，哈利抬头望向前方，不远处有栋特立独行的房子伫立在树林间，哈利眼前一亮，知道自己找对了路。

急速地往前走，哈利拨开挡住视线的树枝，瞬间扑面而来的是海浪震荡的声音，鼻息之间是海咸苦的味道，他看向海岸边，那里有个人独立于淡淡的斜阳里，修长投影静止在海滩细碎的沙石上，微侧着的脸融入暮色。

回忆瞬间像潮涌袭来，哈利头晕目眩，他甚至不需要再过多审视就知道眼前人是谁。他咽了咽口水，勉强控制住自己的情绪，慢慢地走向前，像是害怕破坏这么安宁的景象。

但还没等到哈利走得足够近，对方像是意识到了什么猛地转过身，在日暮的光线映射下他灰色的眼睛像他身后的海面一般波光粼粼，哈利看着他的眼，突然间忘了自己想说的话。

但不需要他先打破僵局，对方已经震惊地开了口——

“波特？”

听到声音哈利回过神来，他试探性地向前迈了一步，正想说话，马尔福原本震惊的脸色收了起来，他皱着眉头，下一秒说出的话几近愤怒——“我不知道你为什么在这里，波特，我也不想知道，但这是私人领域，立刻给我滚出去。”

不知怎么的，哈利觉得心里某处幻景破碎了。

他试想过很多种他们相见时的可能，对方可能冷漠，对他爱答不理，或许、或许还有点微小的可能他们会友善谈话，而不是这么突如其来、毫无征兆的粗暴。

但或许这才是他们正常相处的模式，哈利慢慢地收敛起表情，是他对这一切抱有太多不切实际而古怪的希冀，以为那时的互相拯救至少意味着点__什么，__而时间也足以冲刷敌意，所以他特地一个人前来，没有带上他的同事、小队的任何人，他不想把事情复杂化，他想起码两人单独之间可以更友好地谈话。但事实证明，有些东西永远不会变。

哈利再次开口时语气平静，“马尔福，首先抱歉打扰，但我来不是针对你，而是关于近期巫师受袭击的事件我们需要进行调查。”

马尔福露出了点迟疑的神色，“近期……有巫师出现失去神智的事？”

哈利点了点头，正想继续解释，马尔福就快速地打断了他，“但我想不出这和你们英国魔法部有什么关系。”

哈利有些生气地出了口气，他伸出手拦住对方任何想持续的敌意回复，“让我解释，别打岔。”再受到对方带着莫名警惕的瞪视又无礼地点头同意后，哈利才继续说：“因为受害巫师里有两位是英国人，我们接到这边的通知，一是过来带他们回国治疗，二是协助调查。”

马尔福有些心不在焉地点了点头，“好，波特，我浪费了这么多时间听你说这些，但我依旧看不出和我有什么关系。”马尔福双手交叉抱于胸前露出极度防御的姿态，哈利有些想不明白对方这么大的敌意从何而来，他的思绪不自觉地朝不好的方向滑去，但又及时遏制住，从心里某处他不愿意这么去想眼前人，而且作为一名专业人士在没有足够证据前需要时刻保持头脑开放。

哈利忽视了内心的声音叫嚣着专业人士也需要时刻保持怀疑抓住一切细节，他从口袋里拿出一张有些褶皱的照片，上面似乎还沾上了啤酒水迹，“这是我们向四周居民打探得来的，他们都说见过受害人和一位名叫史密斯的先生在一起，而在其中一位先生那我们拿到了这个照片，是你吧，_史密斯先生_？”

德拉科接过照片，无视哈利语气中的挖苦，仔细地看了起来。那上面是他一副明显烂醉如泥的样子躺倒在酒吧的沙发里，旁边是他那些损友还高举酒杯肆意狂欢的模样。

真该死。德拉科捏紧了照片的边缘，这肯定是在他哪个压力过大的夜晚失去意识后被人照下来的。他太不小心了。

德拉科抿紧了唇，下一秒拿出魔杖对着照片念道熊熊燃烧。

哈利被这突然的举动吓了一跳，长久的经验让他快速反应立刻抽出魔杖朝那一小束火焰念反咒，但德拉科只是轻而易举地伸高了手避开反咒。

该死的__身高差距__。哈利咬牙切齿，短暂的躲避已经足够那薄薄的材料燃得只剩一堆灰烬。

“你为什么要烧了它？”哈利瞪着德拉科满不在乎地拍掉碎屑更是生气，而德拉科只是耸耸肩，“这是我的照片，我有权利处理它。”

“这不是你的照片，是属于你的朋友的，而且这已经是证物了！”

哈利眯着眼看德拉科，心里那点好不容易被压制下去的怀疑又开始小小地轻轻地冒头，试图抓紧他的注意力让他不要再自欺欺人，但德拉科依旧是那副无所谓的模样，“我朋友在我不知情的情况下拍了这张照片，我想只要我开口说不想留着，他们也绝不会反对。至于证物……”德拉科倨傲地由上至下看着哈利，过薄而显得刻薄犀利的唇轻巧开口，“关我什么事？”

“你……”哈利被对方这态度激得火气也跟着上来，做了十年傲罗，已经很少有什么事能让他真正动气，可显然眼前这个混蛋一如既往地惟独惹怒他的能力一流，“这是妨碍公务，我可以逮捕你。”

德拉科摆摆手，像在挥走什么惹人厌烦而毫无用处的小昆虫，他对上哈利的眼睛，眼神锐利得哈利下意识地捏紧了魔杖。

“那么你就试试好了，傲罗先生。但我提醒你，我们现在是在法国。”


End file.
